Dans la mort, le sacrifice
by Tallimie
Summary: À la suite de la mort de la dernière Garde des ombres, l'équipe reste ensemble pour un dernier adieu avant de partir chacun de leur côté. Leliana est la dernière à quitter le lieu de recueillement, se remémorant les derniers jours avec l'autre jeune femme.
1. Dans la mort, le sacrifice

Bon, il doit en avoir plein d'autres des histoires dans ce style, mais j'avais envie de l'écrire. Toutes critiques constructives sont les bienvenues, ainsi que les commentaires! Si vous avez aimé ou non, pourquoi! Ne vous gênez pas. J'ai vérifier mon orthographe rapidement, mais il doit évidemment rester des erreurs, je me relirai demain avec un peu de recul, je vois mieux mes erreurs.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Dragon 9:31

Et pourtant, un petit groupe ne se sentait pas à la fête. Pour les gens ordinaires, ceux qui avaient vécu dans l'aveuglement causé par Loghain... Tout allait revenir à la normal, mais un petit groupe ne savait plus ce qu'était la normalité.

 _-x-_

 _Le grand dragon corrompu se tenait haut et fier devant la dernière Garde des Ombres de Férelden. Petite figure avec à ses côtés son brave mabari, deux seules silhouettes, si petite devant le monstre. Dernier rempart entre la destruction et la vie. Autour d'eux, il n'y avait plus personne debout._

 _Le premier à tomber avait été Loghain. Les restants de l'ancien régent du royaume juchaient le sol au loin. Il ne lui avait fallait qu'un coup de patte, un souffle de feu. Il avait couru en avant, avait voulu trop en faire. Peut-être pour se reprendre de ses méfaits ou prouver sa valeur ou trop récent dans le groupe, le grand stratégiste n'avait pas pu tenir face à l'ancien dieu._

 _Puis le groupe s'était lancé à l'assaut du démon. Oghren et Sten en avant, deux piliers, l'un gigantesque et puissant, l'autre petit et inébranlable. Ils savaient se battre et coopérer. Derrière, les quatre femmes brandissaient leurs armes en une dynamique pratiquée depuis bien des mois._

 _Morrigan, se tenant le plus éloigné possible, lançait ses sorts avec une efficacité redoutable._

 _Leliana travaillait de pair avec la garde des ombres, décochant les flèches au moment les plus opportuns, visant les points qui semblaient faibles, causant des distractions pour qu'une autre flèche fasse mouche._

 _Wynne, matriarche du groupe et mage confirmée depuis plus d'année que les plus jeunes du groupe n'en avait même vécus, surveillait avec attention ses frères d'armes, sa magie bénéfique prête à guérir les moindres blessures._

 _Le dernier membre, Curtis, puissant mabari féreldien, courait autour de l'imposant reptile, attirant son attention et évitant avec agilité les coups._

 _Ils avaient déjà combattu des dragons tous ensemble. Un archidémon, ancien dieu et dragon corrompu était une autre affaire._

 _Oghren n'évita pas le coup de patte dans sa direction et fut projeter contre le mur. Il ne se releva pas. Wynne ne put lancer un sort pour l'aider, car le souffle corrompu du dragon la touchait à la seconde qui suivait. Sten planta son épée dans une patte arrière et reçut un coup de queue puissant qui lui arracha son casque et renfonça son armure, l'empêchant de continuer le combat._

 _Il ne restait que les trois femmes et le chien de guerre. Elles ne laissèrent pas leur place facilement, évitant avec agilité les attaques. Morrigan lança un sort de gelant une patte du mastodonte au sol, Leliana fit volé trois flèches sur le dragon et deux se fichèrent entre ses écailles._

 _La bête rugit, un son retentissant qui étourdit ses attaquants. Dans un élan de violence, elle libéra sa patte gelée et tourna sur elle-même. La garde, vif comme l'éclair, roula plus près du monstre pour éviter la puissante queue. Morrigan se recula juste à temps et Curtis bondit entre les pattes profitant du mouvement pour mordre la plaie laissée par l'épée de Sten._

 _Leliana reçut toute la force du mouvement en pleine poitrine. Les écailles du puissant membre déchirant son armure de cuir. Elle vola dans les airs avant de finir durement dans les marches plus loin. Le souffle court et difficile, dans sa main gauche restait les derniers vestiges de son arc, détruit sous l'impact. Un goût métallique remplissait sa bouche alors qu'elle toussait quelques gouttes de sang. Elle leva la tête pour croiser le regard inquiet de la garde et ne fit qu'un petit signe de la tête pour montrer un signe de vie et empêcher la garde d'être distraite. La barde combattait la douleur pour éviter de sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle voulait retourner au combat._

 _Devant l'archidémon, il ne restait plus que deux humaines et le mabari toujours aussi agile. Dans un élan de colère, le dragon s'envola pour tourner en cercle autour de ces derniers opposants. Les attaques répétées avaient réussi à l'affaiblir, mais il lui restait encore assez de force pour combattre. Trop loin pour la garde, ce fut Morrigan qui l'attaqua avec ses missiles magiques pendant qu'elle préparait un sort plus puissant. Plus loin, Curtis jappait sans effet contre son adversaire inaccessible._

 _Un énorme tonnerre retentit dans le ciel accompagné d'une lumière aveuglante et le maître des engeances commença sa chute au sol. Le fracas de son atterrissage disgracieux fit rompre le toit du fort Drakan et l'énorme bête se retrouva coincée. L'odeur de chair corrompue brûlée se répandait comme une maladie dans l'air, mais les combattants n'en avait que faire._

 _Par vengeance, l'imposante tête s'élança contre la mage épuisée, ses crocs se fichant dans ses vêtements et la blessant trop sérieusement pour qu'elle ne puisse continuer le combat. Le dragon se releva sur ce qu'il restait de toit et fit face au dernier danger. La jeune femme à l'air impassible, son fidèle chien de guerre prêt à bondir à ses côtés. Elle savait que tout reposait sur ses épaules, ses amis bien qu'encore vivant, n'avait plus la force de sa battre et si elle voulait les sauver, leur permettre la vie qu'ils méritaient, la vie qu'ils avaient mis en suspend pour elle ces derniers mois... Elle devait achever le monstre._

 _Il n'y avait plus qu'elle dans tout le royaume qui pouvait le faire. La dernière garde des ombres._

 _Elle s'élança contre l'Archidémon, le côté frappé par la foudre plus faible. Elle grimpa sur sa patte carbonisée, sentant la chaleur à travers la semelle de ses bottes. Curtis distrayait le monstre au bas, jappant, grognant et lui sautant à la gorge._

 _Sur le dos du dragon, la garde vit sa meilleure chance, à la base de la tête, le dragon avait perdu des écailles, révélant une faiblesse dans son armure impénétrable. Elle s'élança et planta ses deux épées dans la chair tendre et d'un dernier effort poussé par l'adrénaline, la garde coupa presque entièrement la tête de son ennemi juré._

 _Le cri de mort d'Urthemiel retentit à des kilomètres à la ronde et hanterait bien des esprits pendant des mois. Il couvrit même l'explosion de son corps, la tentative de fuite de son esprit. La garde savait à ce moment que le rituel de Morrigan échouait, de même que la mage._

 _Puis ce fut un silence de mort avant que les engeances ne quittent la ville dans un dernier carnage mortel._

 _-x-_

Wynne était allée chercher Leliana un peu plus tôt. La barde n'avait que très peu parlé depuis la fin de la bataille, renfermée sur elle-même. Chaque personne faisait son deuil à sa façon, mais la disparition de la dernière garde des ombres semblaient la frapper plus que les autres.

Chaque personne avait sa propre idée de ce qu'ils feraient maintenant. Le groupe s'effritait, le point centrale les reliant tous ayant disparu. Jamais ils ne se seraient rencontrés si la jeune noble de Hautecime n'avait pas été là. Jamais ils ne se seraient joint pour combattre l'une des plus grandes menaces de Thédas et jamais ils n'auraient gagnés. Il y avait des eu des cérémonies, des remerciements, mais tout était bien vide.

Anora avait tout fait pour remercier les héros du cinquième Enclin, mais la victoire n'était qu'amertume pour tous. Le véritable héros avait disparu avec l'archidémon, elle ne saurait jamais à quoi ressemblerait le monde qu'ils avaient sauvés tous ensemble.

Et Leliana ne pourrait jamais tenir les promesses qu'elle lui avait faite. Jamais elle ne pourrait lui montrer Orlaïs et ses chevaliers, Val Royaux et ses milles boutiques où elle adorait acheter des souliers ou le Palais d'hiver à Halamshiral avec ses lions d'or...

Ils avaient convenus tous ensemble d'un dernier voyage.

Les tensions étaient hautes pendant ce dernier voyage. Il y eut plus d'une dispute complètement stupide et personne n'osait vraiment entendre raison. Personne n'avait raison, évidemment. Ils arrivèrent finalement à leur destination, une semaine plus tard, la progression avait été lente, après tout, personne n'avait vraiment le cœur à la bonne place et les blessures étaient nombreuses, l'épuisement accumulé amenait des nuits plus longues.

Finalement, ils étaient à Hautecime. Ils restèrent une nuit à l'auberge et trouvèrent l'endroit parfait le lendemain. Il surplombait la place forte, avec une vue parfaite sur le château. Il y avait un grand arbre tout près qui pourrait tenir lieu de gardien.

Cela leur prit toute la matinée dans le plus grand des silences, mais quand ils eurent fini, le petit lieu modeste ne semblait pas encore rendre honneur au sacrifice.

Un par un, ils quittèrent le petit havre de paix, chacun à la fin de leurs adieux.

Le premier à quitter fut Oghren, après avoir versé une partie du contenu d'une de ses flasques sur la terre devant l'épitaphe. En grommelant quelques paroles à propos d'un dernier verre. Le nain finit la flasque en une longue gorgée et quitta, sa hache dans le dos et frottant ses yeux marmonnant quelques insultes contre l'air de la surface.

Puis ce fut Shale, ce golem imposant de pierre qui avait gardé l'entrée du toit contre les engeances pour laisser les autres se battre contre l'Archidémon. Sa voix caverneuse s'éleva pour remercier la disparue de lui avoir redonner sa liberté et il partit sans plus de cérémonies. Il était toujours difficile de savoir si le golem pouvait réellement ressentir les émotions, mais cette fois-ci, sa voix profonde avait semblé être teinté de regret.

Morrigan resta en retrait, retenant pour une fois toutes remarques sarcastiques. Elle ne dit rien, ne fit rien. Elle resta simplement en retrait avant de quitter.

Sten en fit de même. L'étrange créature n'ayant jamais été très bavard. Il avait retrouvé son épée, son honneur était lavé, il pourrait retourner d'où il venait. Probablement qu'il ne serait jamais revu en Férelden.

Il ne restait plus que deux femmes, Leliana et Wynne. Elles s'entendaient mieux ensemble que le reste du groupe. Près de Leliana se tenait le fidèle mabari qui ne quittait plus cette dernière comme connaissant le lien qui avait uni sa maîtresse et la barde dans les derniers jours.

Leliana s'était assise au sol devant l'épitaphe décoré et préservé à jamais par la magie de Morrigan et Wynne. Elle relisait les paroles gravées dans le bois alors que Wynne s'approchait d'elle, posant une main sur son épaule. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire, mais la vielle femme voulait faire son possible pour la plus jeune qui avait tant vécu et qui une fois de plus était trahie par le destin.

« La perte d'un être cher est toujours difficile. D'autant plus quand la relation est forte. » La voix sage et posée tirèrent la rouquine de ses sombres ruminations et elle leva son regard cyan sur la femme âgée et son amie. Évidemment que Wynne savait, elle savait peut-être même avant que Leliana et la garde ne le sache. Leur relation n'en avait été que dans les premiers stades et pourtant, pour la barde, c'était la relation la plus forte qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie. Marjolaine n'avait fait que l'utiliser sans arrêt et la manipuler, elles avaient eut leurs moments. Par contre aucun n'avait pu se comparer à la relation timide qui s'était bâtie avec la garde des Ombres. Ce n'était que la veille de la bataille que Leliana avait trouvé le courage d'aller voir celle qui était devenue si importante pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais connue une personne avec autant de courage et de détermination et qui avait pourtant le cœur sur la main. « La force d'un amour n'est pas toujours bâti grâce au temps qui passe. »

La vieille femme eut un sourire triste et compatissant avant de quitter la jeune barde et aller à ses affaires. Elle revint avec un étrange paquet qui fut déposer devant la jeune femme.

« Il avait besoin de réparation, mais il est pratiquement comme avant le combat maintenant. Je pense qu'elle aurait aimer que tu l'aies, ma jeune amie. Prends ton temps. Je serai à l'auberge si tu veux parler. » Sur ces dernières paroles la vieille femme quitta le lieu tranquille, laissant Leliana seule avec l'étrange paquet et l'unique lieu de repos pour la dernière garde des ombres. Il n'y avait pas eu de corps à enterrer après le combat.

Les yeux de la couleur de l'océan retournèrent une fois de plus sur l'épitaphe et le lurent pour une énième fois. Leliana retint ses larmes une fois de plus et porta son attention sur le cadeau laissé par Wynne. Elle retira le drap protecteur et son être finit de se briser. La dernière possession terrestre, dernier vestiges de la garde des ombres se trouvait entre ses mains. Il n'était pas identique, Wynne avait raison, il y avait eu des dommages et ils avaient été réparer, mais c'était _son_ arc, celui acheté à Golefalois, le meilleur qu'ils aient pu trouver. Le forgeron l'avait appelé 'Chant lointain', car sa puissance de tir était telle qu'elle permettait la plus grande portée possible.

Les mains de la barde glissèrent sur le bois travaillé avec finesse tandis que les digues qu'elles avaient formée pendant toute la semaine cédaient et les larmes coulaient enfin. La douleur était insupportable, la présence de l'absence la torturait toujours un peu plus. Du regard, elle pensait toujours voir l'armure bleue, le griffon sur l'épaule... Le soir autour du feu, elle s'attendait à être rejointe par la présence devenue si familière. Elle voulait parler, raconter des histoires, voir l'étincelle dans le regard, mais il n'y avait toujours que l'absence.

Ensemble, elles n'avaient eu que si peu de temps. Une seule nuit et pourtant les mains douces et timides avaient laissé des frissons qui parcouraient encore aujourd'hui sa peau, la douceur soyeuses des cheveux glissaient encore entre ses doigts, la timidité et la férocité de son regard était à jamais graver dans ses souvenirs et la tendresse de ses baisers, la mélodie de son rire, la légèreté de ses soupirs... Tout cela la hanterait à jamais, car Leliana avait découvert l'amour, le vraie selon elle et il n'avait pas eu le temps de se ternir, peut-être ne se serait-il jamais terni? Elle l'ignorait.

Aujourd'hui, elle souffrait, son être se déchirait tandis qu'elle se pliait en deux de douleurs. Elle aurait voulu qu'on lui arrache son cœur. Qu'on réduise son esprit à néant pour faire taire les souvenirs les plus doux qu'elle y cachait désormais. Ses entrailles se serraient et aurait rejeté toute nourriture s'il y en avait eu. Les larmes brûlantes tombaient au sol au rythme des sanglots qui brisaient le fragile corps de la barde. Si peu de temps et pourtant plus d'émotions qu'elle n'en avait jamais vécu.

« Jude... » Le prénom étranglé sortit en une unique complainte. Elle ne la reverrait jamais et devrait rester à vivre seule.

Peut-être qu'elle retournerait sur les chemins, comme elles se l'étaient promises. Peut-être qu'elle retournerait à la Chantrie. Leliana savait qu'elle ne jetterait pas sa vie par les fenêtres, elle ne gaspillerait pas ce que Jude s'était sacrifiée pour garder en vie. Sa Jude. Sa garde des ombres.

Pour l'instant toutefois, elle ne ferait que vivre à travers la douleur, comprenant mieux maintenant les paroles de la Chantrie : le Créateur sourit tristement sur ses Gardes des Ombres, car aucun sacrifice n'est plus grand que le leur.

À la fin de la journée, elle se leva péniblement, jetant un dernier regard à la tombe vide.

-x-

Ici repose le Héros de Férelden

Amie bien-aimée

Dernière Cousland,

elle vengea sa famille contre l'affront.

Dernière Garde des Ombres

elle accomplit son devoir pour le bien de tous,

au prix du plus grand sacrifice.

Jude Ezekiel Cousland

-x-


	2. Trois ans plus tard

Dragon 9:34

Le ciel était gris, l'air lourd d'humidité, ce n'était rien de nouveau pour le domaine de Hautecime, près de la mer d'Écume. La ville était remplie d'activités en tout genre, les gardes des Couslands se promenant à travers la cité pour faire régner l'ordre. Il ne restait que peu de trace de l'usurpateur Howe d'il y a quatre années. Le dernier des Cousland avait bien repris le domaine après son retour des Terres Sauvages de Korcari où il avait réussi à garder son unité en vie malgré la forte présence d'engeance pendant l'Enclin. Il s'était gagné un respect et un nom durant cette année, même si le prix avait été lourd avec l'assassinat de sa famille et la mort de sa sœur en tant que Héros de Férelden contre l'Archidémon.

Toutefois il n'avait pas perdu de temps à rebâtir le domaine et le rendre encore plus prospère qu'il ne l'était. Ces terres restées presque complètement intact pendant l'Enclin grâce à leur position dans le nord de Férelden lui avait permis de cultiver et partager les vivres avec le reste du royaume. Il s'était même remarié et avait récemment eu une jeune fille qu'il avait nommé après le prénom de sa sœur.

Jude.

Le petite devait avoir atteint sa première année de vie et d'après les informations que Leliana avait obtenues, la petite était un véritable rayon de soleil dans tout le château. Rien qui ne surprenait vraiment la barde, si Fergus était seulement un peu comme était sa sœur et que la petite avait hérité de quelques traits similaires de celle qu'elle avait hérité le nom, son avenir serait grandiose. Jude n'avait jamais été destinée à un avenir simple.

Dans le marché dense de gens en tout genre, Leliana se promenait et se réjouissait de voir des elfes prendre part au marché. Fergus avait entamé une politique leur donnant plus de libertés et certains opportunistes avait su l'exploiter, réussissant à ouvrir de maigres marchés à l'extérieur du bas-cloître, plutôt que de travailler uniquement comme serviteur ou se tourner vers le crime. Bien sûr, les nouvelles politiques prendraient du temps à être pleinement efficace, mais le teyrn de Hautecime tentait d'amener un changement positif dans sa cité.

Elle s'arrêta à l'étale d'un elfe et échangea quelques pièces de cuivre contre une pomme et continua sa route. La barde devait trouver un endroit où rester pour la nuit, l'après-midi était bien avancé et si elle ne voulait pas dormir une nuit de plus à la belle étoile, il fallait mieux trouver une auberge. La rouquine explorait les rues bondées de la ville quand elle fut arrêté par deux gardes portant la couronne de laurier sur le devant de leur armure, insigne des Cousland. Un peu surprise, Leliana leur sourit et joua le jeu, se demandant s'il n'était pas mieux de leur fausser compagnie rapidement. Elle n'était pas un enfant de cœur, ça non, mais elle savait qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison valable de l'arrêter. Pas pour le moment en tout cas.

Le plus grand des deux lui sourit amicalement pour dissiper tous ses soupçons d'une arrestation en règle.

« Le teyrnir souhaite votre présence au château, ma dame. Il a appris de votre présence en ville et souhaite vous offrir l'hospitalité en sa demeure. » La voix du garde était plutôt mélodique, d'un baryton peu commun faisant penser à la barde qu'il ferait un malheur s'il savait chanter.

Tout de même, l'invitation la surprit, elle n'avait pas annoncé sa présence à Hautecime à qui que ce soit. D'un autre côté, ça l'arrangeait un peu de recevoir une invitation, elle n'avait pas énormément de monnaie sur elle. D'un sourire gracieux et d'un geste de tête, elle accepta l'invitation du garde et lui emboita le pas. À aucun moment, il n'avait laissé sous-entendre que refuser lui apporterait des problèmes, mais cela aurait été plutôt déplacé et profondément impoli d'agir de la sorte. Surtout que l'invitation venait du chef de la place-forte.

« Vous pouvez ouvrir le chemin, mon cher, je vous suivrai. » Elle connaissait le chemin pour se rendre au château, mais comme elle était désormais une invitée du teyrn, c'était coutume d'être escortée. Alors elle emboita le pas au garde.

Il fallut près d'une quinzaine de minutes pour que le trio arrivent au porte du château et les ouvre sur une cours modeste, bien dégagée et ouverte à l'exception des trois arcs qui soutenait une partie des remparts. Il y avait des portes de chaque côté de la cours, près des remparts, menant probablement à des chambres pour les gardes avec des escaliers pour rejoindre le haut des remparts. Directement devant, un grand édifice s'élevait alors que la cours continuait de chaque côté des murs de pierres pour aller hors de vue. Quelques buissons et banc de fleurs rehaussait la cours. Il n'y avait aucune installations pour s'asseoir et discuter, ce qui laissait supposé qu'il devait y avoir une cours intérieure pour permettre la discussion en extérieur.

Le garde à la voix mélodieuse donna quelques ordres au deuxième qui les accompagnait, ce dernier acquiesça et quitta leur présence avec un salut militaire.

« Veuillez me suivre ma dame. Le teyrn vous attends. » Et le garde la mena / à travers les grandes portes. Leliana arriva dans ce qui devait être le hall principal et l'endroit où le teyrn devait tenir ses réceptions. La pièce était élégamment décoré, des draperies avec les deux lances de Hautecime et le laurier des Couslands décorait les murs, des armures d'apparats vide rehaussait le côté militaire de la pièce et tout au bout était une grande chaise, ressemblant fortement à un trône, mais plus modeste et dessus cette chaise était assis un homme de bonne carrure. Ces cheveux bruns et épais descendait jusqu'à ses épaules et des yeux gris acier était tourné vers un valet qui lui parlait. Il portait la barbe, une petite barbe bien entretenue et on voyait à ses muscles qu'il n'était pas seulement un noble d'apparat. Il avait connu le travail. Son air était sérieux et intéressé.

Il finit sa discussion avant de se tourner vers les nouveaux arrivants. Un grand sourire illumina son visage et Leliana eut le souffle coupé un instant. La ressemblance était marquante. Les traits étaient moins doux, moins fins, mais avec ce sourire un peu timide, ses yeux perçants qui portaient toute leur attention sur leur cible comme s'il n'y avait que cela qui existait. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais rencontré par le passé, elle savait. Leliana savait que cet homme était Fergus Cousland, le frère de sa garde des ombres. Il était plus grand aussi, c'était assez marquant quand il se leva de son trône et s'avança vers le duo. Son attitude affable, les bras ouverts et le sourire, le sourire si semblale à celui de sa sœur.

« Ah! Enfin! Depuis qu'on m'a annoncé que vous étiez à Hautecime, je vous ai fait chercher, hum... Ma sœur? Pardon, je ne me souviens de vous que de la seule fois que je suis passé à Lothering. Je crois que vous avez quitté la Chantrie toutefois, non? »

Abasourdie et un peu pris de court, Leliana dut prendre un moment pour se reprendre et répondre avec toute sa grâce au teyrn. Bien qu'elle ne tenait pas de souvenir de lui.

«Oui, j'étais avec la Chantrie, il y a quatre ans, mais je l'ai quitté pour... » Partout où elle allait, on lui rappelait encore son implication pour arrêter l'Enclin, Leliana ne se sentait pas comme un héros, mais le monde la traitait comme telle alors elle ne savait pas si elle devait continuer ou pas sa phrase. Par contre Fergus ne lui laissa pas le choix.

« Pour combattre l'Enclin avec ma défunte sœur. Oui, j'ai fais faire des recherches sur les compagnons qui l'ont aidé dans sa quête et quand j'ai appris que l'un d'eux était ici. Je ne pouvais pas simplement vous laisser passer. Je n'ai pas pu être là pour la supporter dans ces moments difficiles, alors je veux être prêt à aider ceux qui étaient avec Jude dans ces derniers moments et je dois avouer avec un peu de gêne que je me souviens toujours de vous à la Chantrie, quoique j'ai dû passer inaperçu à travers tous les autres soldats. Sachez que la demeure des Couslands vous sera toujours ouverte, Leliana. »

Les yeux bleu de la barde l'étudièrent un instant, Fergus avait fait ses recherches, mais à quel point? Il savait son prénom et son implication dans la défaite de l'Archidémon. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas tout savoir, mais elle s'inquiétait peut-être un peu pour sa passé avant d'être à la Chantrie. Elle ne le cachait pas, mais préférait ne pas l'étaler devant. Quoique en Férelden, ce serait peut-être difficile de trouver des informations sur son passé en Orlaïs. Même à la Chantrie de Lothering, elle était simplement connu comme une simple sœur converse d'origine orlésienne. Enfin, cela commençait à remonter à assez longtemps.

« Vous me voyez confuse, Ser Cousland, je dois avouer ne pas m'être attendue à un tel accueil en votre demeure. Je n'ai rien préparé pour vous. »

Le teyrn glissa une main dans le dos de la voyageuse, congédiant le garde d'un mouvement de la main.

« Cessez de vous en faire avec les formalités, ma chère. Appelez moi Fergus et vous n'avez absolument pas à vous en faire. » Au contact, Leliana se raidit légèrement avant de se laisser entrainer par le teyrn vers le fond de la salle, puis une porte qui menait à une sortie. « J'ai mes doutes sur la raison de votre présence ici. Cela fait quatre années, n'est-ce pas? Depuis la fin de l'Enclin? J'ai des troupes qui me rapporte à chaque année votre présence dans la région et je suis au courant du lieu de repos que vous avez préparer pour Jude, malgré l'absence de son corps. Je vous suis reconnaissant de l'avoir ramené à Hautecime. »

La voix amical et joyeuse de l'homme avait pris un ton plus nostalgique et il dévoila, peut-être sans le savoir, toute la tristesse qui hantait son esprit. Perdre ses parents, sa femme et son fils, puis sa sœur, sans jamais avoir su jusqu'à sa sortie des Terres Korcari devait peser sur son esprit. L'acte que le groupe de la Garde des Ombre avait fait en lui donnant un lieu de repas près de chez elle semblait aider plus que simplement ses amis proches pendant l'Enclin.

« Comme j'ai dit, tout amis de ma sœur sera tout le bienvenue entre ses murs. S'il-vous-plaît, acceptez mon hospitalité. » Il y avait plus derrière ses paroles qu'il n'y paraissait. C'était peut-être une façon pour lui de se reprendre de son absence par le passé, bien qu'elle ait été hors de son contrôle. Son grand cœur fit sourire Leliana.

« C'est avec de humbles remerciements, que j'accepte votre offre. Ser Fergus, » Leliana finit par répondre. Comment pouvait-elle faire autrement?

Aussitôt, le sourire revint au teyrn et il la précipita vers l'avant.

« Très bien, vous allez manger à notre table ce soir, j'ai déjà envoyé un serviteur prévenir le cuisinier. En attendant, laissez moi vous présenter le reste de la famille. »

Et Leliana fut précipitée vers l'avant par un homme qui démontrait un grand enthousiasme. Elle avait entendu dire que Fergus était un homme de famille, mais elle n'avait pas pensé que c'était à ce point.

-x-

La soirée s'était bien déroulée et la nuit avait été paisible. Leliana se demandait si Fergus n'avait pas un peu exagéré avec la chambre qu'il lui avait fournis. C'était pratiquement une chambre royale, grande, avec des fenêtres spacieuses et des meubles ouvragés probablement par les meilleurs artisans de la ville. Elle n'était toutefois pas resté longtemps ce matin, quittant un peu avant que le soleil ne se lève, laissant simplement un mot au garde. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de rester à Hautecime toute la journée et ce soir, elle devait déjà être en route pour Valence.

Une lettre dans l'une des poches intérieures de sa veste l'avait convoqué à retourner auprès de la Mère Supérieure Dorothée dans la petite Chantrie du village côtier. Elle s'empresserait d'y aller, mais avant, elle devait faire son arrêt sur cette colline près de l'arbre à l'épitaphe.

Son sac sur l'épaule, Leliana sortit de la cité alors que les gens commençaient à peine à se réveiller, les rayons du soleil illuminait lentement l'horizon de rosée, chassant le ciel nocturne. Un arc-en-ciel au bas de l'horizon annonçait sans grande surprise l'humidité de la journée et le risque de pluie. Il n'y en avait pas eu depuis quelques jours, alors forcément, aujourd'hui le risque était plus élevé.

C'était environ une heure de marche jusqu'à la colline et c'était la première année que Leliana entreprenait l'ascension seule. Curtis, le fidèle mabari de Jude, cette énorme boule de muscles avait rejoint sa maîtresse récemment. Pendant les quatre dernières année, il avait fidèlement suivi Leliana partout dans ses déplacements, mais la rouquine pouvait voir qu'il était souvent distrait et regardait souvent l'horizon, toujours en direction de Dénérim. Il semblait seul. Vers la fin, il ne mangeait plus vraiment, sauf si la barde le nourrissait à la main. Un matin, elle s'était assis avec le chien de guerre et l'avait invité à déposer sa tête sur ses jambes. Ce matin-là, elle lui avait dit qu'il pouvait partir avant de se mettre à lui chanter une chanson. Il avait rendu son dernier soupir.

Donc, cette année elle gravissait la haute bute seule. À chaque fois, elle se demandait si elle reverrait l'un des autres. Elle savait que Wynne avait été promu Grande Enchanteresse et serait trop occupée par ses nouvelles tâches pour se déplacer. Quant à Sten ou Shale, elle n'en avait plus entendu parler. Pour Oghren, il y avait eu un nain du même nom à Amaranthine qui aurait rejoint les gardes des ombres. L'idée paraissait un peu saugrenue à Leliana, mais les gardes ne refusaient personne donc c'était possible. Après Amaranthine, elle n'avait plus jamais entendu son nom nul part à Férelden ou Orlaïs, soit il avait été muté ailleurs ou bien il se trouvait dans les tréfonds. Morrigan, des histoires d'une sorcière apostates ressortaient parfois ici et là, mais si les histoires pouvaient correspondante à la mage, elles pouvaient aussi impliqués bien des apostats différents, donc la sorcière de Korcari restait toujours autant un mystère. Quant à Alistair, il n'était qu'un fantôme depuis qu'il les avait quitté au conclave de Dénérim.

Cette année encore, Leliana ne s'attendait pas voir qui que ce soit d'autres, après tout, personne ne s'était donnée rendez-vous non plus.

C'est donc sans grande surprise qu'elle arriva à un endroit désert, pourtant bien entretenu, à chaque année elle se demandait, mais cette fois-ci elle avait la réponse. Fergus. Il devait payé quelqu'un pour entretenir la place après l'avoir découvert.

La femme s'approcha d'un pas léger et silencieux. Près de l'arbre, elle posa un pied à terre et baissa la tête, murmurant une courte prière au Créateur qu'il veille sur l'âme de la défunte Garde. Il ne servait à rien de s'étendre, Jude n'avait jamais été très croyante.

« C'est une belle journée mon cœur. » Les paroles étaient murmurées dans le vide à l'épitaphe. La barde retira son sac de sur son épaule et le posa au sol pour en sortir un pot qu'elle ouvrit avec douceur pour en sortir une unique fleur, une Grâce d'Andrasté et elle la déposa au pied de l'arbre. « Un petit cadeau pour toi. Ce n'est pas très original, mais je sais que tu aimes le parfum. »

Leliana se plaça plus confortablement pour regarder le morceau de bois avec les paroles douloureuses. Un bien petit lieu de recueillement pour une si grand héros. Il avait fait quelque chose de plus gros à Dénérim. Anora s'en était assurée une fois que le royaume avait commencé à récupérer des dégâts causés par l'Enclin, mais il n'y avait pas la même atmosphère qu'ici. À Dénérim c'était plus... touristique.

« Curtis est parti, tu sais? J'ai prier le Créateur pour qu'il trouve son chemin jusqu'à toi. Il t'a été fidèle jusqu'au dernier moment. Il n'a jamais été le même après ton départ. Tu lui manquais, je suis certaine qu'il est resté près de moi aussi longtemps simplement par devoir envers toi. Il me protégeait pour toi je pense. J'ai dû lui faire comprendre qu'il avait accompli sa tâche et qu'il pouvait aller te retrouver. Je lui ai chanté ta chanson préférée. Il est parti paisiblement. »

Il y avait un poids dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle parlait et ce n'était pas la tristesse de la mort de Curtis, c'était le même poids qui y était année après année, mois après mois, jour après jour. C'était son absence, la douleur de sa disparition était toujours aussi présente, juste moins aiguë.

« J'ai fait comme on s'est promis, encore cette année, j'ai voyagé et j'ai trouvé des nouvelles histoires à raconter. Sauf que depuis que Curtis est parti, je n'ai plus d'audience pour les écouter le soir. Ça rend le tout un peu futile, mais je continue à me pratiquer, c'est utile quand j'ai besoin d'un peu d'argent. »

L'argent ne poussait pas dans les arbres après tout. Si Leliana arrivait à se trouver facilement de la nourriture dans la nature, il fallait parfois de la monnaie pour réparer des vêtements ou son armure. Rien n'était éternel, elle ne le savait que trop bien.

« Je suis repassé à Gwaren cette année, tu te souviens que je t'ai raconté y être allé en 31? La ville avait été complètement pillée par les engeances et les gens revenaient en bateau. Ce n'est pas une ville très prospère, mais les gens sont débrouillard. J'avais donné un bon coup de main là-bas pour la reconstruction. Cette année, le teyrn m'a demandé de l'aider à gérer quelques problèmes avec la corruption des nobles et des marchands, la place n'est pas très prospère encore et... Disons que mes talents se sont avérés utiles. J'imagine que tu approuverais un peu. Des têtes sont tombés, mais celles qui laisseraient la chance au teyrn de reprendre le dessus sur l'ordre publique. Il veut vraiment le meilleur pour son peuple. »

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mise ses compétences d'espionne à profit, mais elle l'avait fait à Gwaren, ça lui avait permis d'accumuler assez d'argent pour vivres agréablement quelques temps et le résultat avait été positif pour la ville. Leliana n'avait pas tué directement les gens de la place, non. Enfin, pas tous ceux qui étaient morts, elle avait entre autre recueillis des informations qui avait permis la condamnation de plusieurs. C'était un travail pratique.

« Je suis aussi retournée à Lothering. Évidemment la ville a bien repris. Elle reste bien positionné le long de la route impériale et elle reste un axe commercial important. La place reste petite, mais il y a beaucoup de passages. Ça leur permet d'accumuler de l'or et formé une meilleur milice. Évidemment la Chantrie en profite. »

La rouquine changea de position et resta un moment dans le silence, profitant des bruits du matin, fermant les yeux et se remémorant le visage radieux, les cheveux toujours si bien peigné, bien que simple, les yeux déterminés et qui pouvaient être si doux dans l'intimité. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, normalement, elle se retenait, mais pas aujourd'hui en cet endroit. Elle pouvait se permettre de ressentir toutes ses émotions. Au souvenir de sa bien-aimée, Leliana se sentait perdre le contrôle. L'amitié, l'affection, l'amour, la tristesse et la douleur... Tout se battait dans son esprit pour prendre le dessus.

« J'ai rencontré Fergus hier. Il m'a un peu surpris, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il vienne me chercher, mais apparemment il a trouvé cette place et approuve. Ces patrouilles m'ont remarqués à chaque année passé ici et il tenait à me faire entrer chez lui... Chez toi. J'ai vu la demeure où tu as grandi et Fergus m'a raconté bien des histoires sur toi. Il m'a même montré où tu avais pratiqué l'épée en cachette avant que ton père accepte de te montrer. Tu as fait un sacré carnage sur le mur. Je ne cesse de me demander si tu aurais été gênée avec ce qu'il me racontait.

Tu savais que ton frère te ressemble beaucoup? Un regard et j'ai tout de suite su. En plus, lui se souvenait de moi de la Chantrie de Lothering. J'imagine que j'ai un effet particulier sur les Couslands, hein? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne risque pas de te détrôner. Tu restes la plus belle. »

Et un petit sourire à ce souvenir, même couverte du sang des engeances, Jude gardait un charme indéniable et que son frère ne réussirait pas à obtenir.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il est deviné la relation qu'on avait toi et moi. Il a mentionné quelques garçons qui t'ont couru après, le plus jeune des Howes et un autre qu'une amie de ta mère essayer toujours de te suggérer comme futur mari. Évidemment, tu n'étais pas intéressée, Fergus dit que tu étais trop indépendante, mais toi et moi on sait ce qu'il en ait, oui? Je crois que tu n'as jamais compris à quel point ça m'a rendue heureuse que tu me prennes moi. »

Mais elles n'avaient jamais pu vivre pleinement leur relation, même pas une semaine complète. C'était probablement l'une des raisons pourquoi ça faisait si mal.

« Enfin, je n'ai pas la chance de m'attarder toute la journée cette année. J'ai beaucoup de route devant moi. C'est un peu plus sérieux, mais avant de se lancer dans tout ça, pourquoi ne pas manger? »

Leliana sortit quelques aliments de son sac, du pain, une pomme, un peu de viande séché et en laissa un peu près de l'unique fleur.

« C'est assez simple, mais la simplicité ne t'as jamais dérangé. »

La barde prit son temps pour manger, profitant de l'air qui se réchauffait avec le levé du soleil. Quand elle eut finit, elle rangea le tout et sorti la lettre de sa veste.

« C'est ici la raison pourquoi je ne peux pas m'attarder aujourd'hui. C'est une lettre de Mère Dorothée. Je t'en ai déjà parlé n'est-ce pas? C'est cette femme qui me sauva, avec Sketch, des cachots de Raleigh. » Jude s'en serait sûrement rappelé, son passage dans cette prison avait laissé de multiples cicatrices sur son corps. « Elle me demande auprès d'elle. Cette année Divine Béatrix III est décédée et dans ses lettres, la candidate qu'elle favorisait pour prendre sa suite était Dorothée. Elle pense que ses chances d'accéder au Trône du Soleil sont très élevées et elle me veut à ses côtés pour l'aider. C'est... Une grosse charge. C'est même un peu effrayant, mais je pourrais aider des nations entières. La Divine peut changer le courant de l'histoire même, alors je veux l'aider. C'est dans ma nature, tu me l'as dit toi-même, les intrigues, les suspenses de la cours. Les voyages et les mystères et je crois en Mère Dorothée. Pardon, Mère Supérieure Dorothée. Je pourrai être sa Main Gauche. La main qui opère dans les ombres. »

L'ampleur d'une telle demande... Leliana avait de la difficulté à l'imaginer, mais elle avait déjà des relations et il n'était pas difficile pour elle d'obtenir des informations.

« Je ne sauverai peut-être pas le monde, mais je vais pouvoir travailler pour que le monde que tu as sauvé soit un monde dans lequel il fait bon vivre. Pour tous. Par contre, je ne pense pas que que je puisse venir te revoir à la même date l'an prochain, c'est une grosse charge de travail qui s'annonce, mais peu importe où je suis... Je ne vais jamais cesser de penser à toi. C'est une promesse. Je dois y aller. Souhaite moi bonne chance, je t'aime Jude. »

Sur ces paroles, la barde reprit son sac et se redressa, elle fit tomber la poussière de ses vêtements et ajusta ses bottes de voyage avant d'entreprendre son long voyage jusqu'à Valence.


End file.
